Captured
by Shinigami Girl
Summary: pg13 for language. Heero's been captured and is being interrigated. Heero hater's you guys'll love this. Heero luvers.. i'm sorry


Lt

Hi everyone… this isn't really a normal fic for me… even though it IS a Gundam Wing fic.. it's more about me being mad at my friend who's being a jerk… which is why I'm doing this to Heero.. it's his favourite character, Screen name on MSN, he acts like him and his author name is "-|- the perfect soldier -|- " (it's on my fav author list) so Heero lover's I'm sorry... I'm just really pissed at the moment.

Disclaimers: I own Lt. Vrouvas but that's it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lt. Vrouvas was at her wit ends. She had been chosen by Lady Une herself to interrogate the prisoner. She had been trying for about 3 hours now. So far the only thing she could get out of him was his code name. She stared angrily at the boy across from her. He was young, about fifteen. Of course so was she. She had moved up quickly I the ranks for being very intelligent. But this boy was almost too much for her to handle. He had been tied to the chair. Every time she had tried to use food and water as leverage he just refused. To say the least Lt. Vrouvas was getting frustrated. She had been clenching her fists so hard that her nails were almost drawing blood.

"Okay, let's try this again. What is your name?" She asked hoping that maybe this time she'd get the desired information.

The boy with the messy brown hair lifted his chin and scowled at her through slits of eyes. "My name is Heero Yuy."

"Heero, Heero, Heero… We're all friends here… Why not tell me what your real name is? Or what your mission here is? Huh? What do you say?" she gave him a small smile. _Damn this guy is stubborn, even worse then me sometimes._ She thought.

He spit some blood out of his mouth "No."

Lt. Vrouvas's eyes flared. "Why you…" she slapped him hard with the back of her hand. She left a small cut from where her ring was.

Heero was unfazed. He merely stared at her with cold, unblinking eyes. "I will not endanger the mission. Even if it cost's my life."

"Well, well… you CAN say entire sentences… I'm impressed… Unfortunately for you that's not going to save you."

"This is me. Deal with it."

Lt. Vrouvas gave him a smile and cracked her knuckles "Oh Heero… you just made my day." She just leaned forward and punched him square in the jaw. Even though Heero made no sound, you could tell that he was hurt. His eyes showed the pain. She smiled at his pain. She started to walk around the room. "Well even if we don't get the desired information out of you... we still have the 02 pilot..."

"You got Duo!?" Heero asked surprised. Immediately regretting the fact he just gave away his comrade's name.

"Duo? That's his name? Why thank Heero, I can see we're finally getting somewhere."

"You bitch. You tricked me."

"Oh, you just figured that out now?" Giving him a quizzical look. She leaned closer to him. "This isn't over until I say so… So you better settle down and play nice."

All of a sudden Heero lunged at her. He had managed to undo his handcuffs. He tried to puch her but she had moved out of the way just in time. Heero got up and moved towards Lt. Vrouvas, who was undoing her gun from the holster.

"If you kill me now you'll never get your precious information." Heero snarled.

Lt. Vrouvas pulled out the gun and pointed it at Heero. "Oh no? What makes you thin we didn't get it out of your other friends? May they rest in peace." She made a mock angel impression.

"You bitch." He lunged at her trying to get the gun away. Unfortunately he had miss judged the Lt.'s personality. He didn't think she had the guts to pull the trigger. She did… all to well… Heero was shot twice in the chest and once in the head. Even the perfect soldier couldn't survive a gun shoot to the brain.

"I told you to play nice." The Lt. sighed. "Great… there goes our only prisoner… I guess I should go get someone to clean up this mess…" with that she walked our Heero's body and went to go find the janitor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

so? Tell me what u think… I wanna know. Seriously I do.


End file.
